Apricots, Please!
by nend0roidgal
Summary: Monroe discovers Nick has an interesting kink. Non-graphic ? /humorous foray into kinks. Established Monroe/Nick.


Title: Apricots, Please!

Author: nend0roidgal

Series: Grimm (NBC)

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: M - though probably not warranting it, just to be safe

Warnings: Sexual situation - non-graphic (?). Some cursing. Kink exploration.

Summary: Monroe discovers Nick has an interesting kink. Non-graphic/humorous foray into kinks. Established Monroe/Nick.

Disclaimer: Don't own characters/the show/nothing but the words; no profit gained (other than the artistic and creative fulfillment that comes from self-expression through words)

* * *

The one nice thing about being a blutbad, Monroe decided, was knowing when his partner was interested and keen for a little bedroom lovin'. It was a rather nice, if not a little on the average side, Thursday afternoon. Nick had the day off and was spending it with Monroe as he usually did on his days off. Though there was really no reason for it, they usually saved their lovemaking for the evening, but on that day, Monroe could smell that Nick was having other thoughts and that waiting was not in his dictionary.

He watched Nick eye him from across the room in the doorway to the living room before turning and heading up the stairs for the bedroom. Monroe waited for a few moments, relishing in the fact that there was a very handsome and very eager young man waiting to be loved by him in his own bedroom just yards away.

Slowly he headed up the stairs, following the delicious scent of his aroused lover. There he found him, fully clothed, standing in front of the bed with his back turned to Monroe. The blutbad let his eyes trail up Nick's legs, down his arms, his back and then linger on his ass for an extended moment before he inched in to press against Nick's back, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's front, his lips ghosting along the soft flesh of the Grimm's neck.

Monroe managed to get in one kiss against the pale plane of Nick's neck before the shorter man was forcefully pulling himself out of the blutbad's embrace. Monroe did his best not to feel the small pang of rejection that usually followed rebuffs from his lovers; he tried to remember that Nick tended to be all over the place as a lover and liked to be in control. He smiled when Nick turned around to face the blutbad, a sexy little grin on his face. Monroe dipped his head, eager to catch Nick's lips when the younger man was once again pushing him way, hard fists against his chest.

"Nick?" Monroe asked, feeling extremely confused. Was he doing something wrong? He could smell Nick's arousal; he knew the younger man was in the mood. Was he being too coarse?

He tried a gentler approach, letting his hands massaged down Nick's shoulders and down his arms, cupping the smaller hands affectionately. He dipped his head to catch Nick's mouth once more but managed to somehow get Nick's jaw.

"Grab my wrists," Nick murmured in a hoarse whisper.

Monroe happily obliged his lover and did as he was told; when he dipped his head once more for a kiss, Nick let out the eeriest, whining cry Monroe had ever heard him utter, successfully stopping him in his tracks. Before Monroe could muster up a question, Nick was yanking his wrists free of Monroe's grasp.

Monroe took a step back, completely freaked out by Nick's reaction. "Oh god, Nick, did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why'd you let go?" Nick asked as though genuinely curious; he could have been asking about the weather from the casual tone of his voice, completely unfazed by his own behavior.

"Why'd I-? _You pulled away_!"

"You're _supposed _to hold on. Here, grab my wrists."

"Ookaay," Monroe said slowly as he took hold of Nick's wrists again. When he looked into Nick's eyes, he could see they were blown dark with lust and the scent of arousal was just as strong as before. Was he just imagining Nick's reluctance? Maybe Nick didn't want to be kissed on the mouth. Did he have a cold sore or something? A sore tooth? Monroe would be sure to ask later, but right now he decided he'd just keep to the neck area, maybe work up to the mouth.

He managed to kiss up and down Nick's neck twice before Nick started fighting him again, his arms thrashing in his grasp as he once more let out short little cries that instantly frightened Monroe.

"Nick, if I'm hurting you, you need to tell me immediately. I'm not always aware when I'm starting to 'wolf' out."

"Monroe, you're not hurting me."

"Then what the hell's with the reaction? Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, I-" Monroe was curious to find Nick actually turning red for once. He quirked a brow at Nick's odd look. "I… kind of want to try something a little more rough today."

"Rough? Okay, like how rough are we talking? Biting? We've tried a little bit of that before…"

"Well, I was thinking… maybe you could try… forcing me?" Nick finished in a near-stammer.

"_Excuse me_?"

"You know, like holding me down, having your way with me even when I'm telling you to stop."

Monroe took a step back. "Let me get this straight, you want me to…" he paused, hoping he was wrong in his conclusion, his voice lowering to a whisper, "…rape you, essentially?"

Nick took a step forward, his eyes frantic to explain himself to Monroe. "Not really, just role-playing. You won't be really forcing me; we'll just be pretending."

"I don't know, Nick. I'm really not keen on the idea of forcing you to do anything you don't want to and I really don't want to chance hurting you…"

"You won't be hurting me and you won't be forcing me to do anything I don't want to do, _really_. It's all just pretend."

"I don't know… Even if it is pretend, you know I'm not much for fighting or holding people down and... what was it, 'having my way with them?' "

"I know," Nick agreed, "But you're big and strong. If you can rip a guy's arm off, I think you can hold me down to a bed even if I'm fighting you."

Though Monroe had never actually told Nick about it, he wasn't surprised the Grimm knew. Obviously if someone's arm got ripped off at the hospital on the day you asked a blutbad to watch over your dying aunt, it probably had something to do with said blutbad.

"We'll have safe words," Nick quickly added in the hopes of convincing Monroe to give in to his whims. Monroe really should learn how to say 'no' to Nick as it always managed to get him into some form of trouble in the end. Unfortunately for the blutbad, he was madly in love with the Grimm and had never been able to say 'no' to him _ever_.

"Okay," Monroe grumbled, "what are the safe words?"

Nick thought about it for a moment. " 'Pineapple.' If I want you to stop, I'll say 'pineapple.'"

" 'Pineapple?'"

"Well, you hate pineapple and I don't really like it much either."

Monroe did indeed hate the overly sweet fruit; he supposed he could live with that safe word. So 'pineapple' meant 'no.'

"And if I want you to do something harder or faster," Nick continued, "I'll say 'apricot.'"

"Why 'apricot?' Why not just say 'harder' if you want me to do something harder or faster?"

"Because it'll detract from the rape scenario."

"God, I wish you wouldn't use that word to describe what I'm about to do to you," Monroe griped as he let his head fall back on his shoulders. What was he getting himself into?

Nick just grinned at him, thoroughly making Monroe want to slap the cocky little bastard right in the face.

* * *

It was sort of hard for the two of them to start; Monroe had never role-played before (and if he had, he never would have chosen a rape scenario - hell, he would have been willing to dress up as Wonder Woman for Nick if that's what he wanted); as for Nick, he wanted to play out the _whole _scene. He even wanted to do lines; it was pretty elaborate for an afternoon fuck. At least Nick had the decency and forethought to close all the blinds and curtains in the house before they started; Monroe would absolutely _die _in mortification if the neighbors thought he was abusing his boyfriend and had to explain their foray into kinky sex.

In the kitchen, Nick had them pretend to be in a bar; they hadn't really established characters but they were supposed to pretend they had never met before. Monroe was supposed to hit on Nick and Nick would rebuff all his advances. Nick would then leave the 'bar' and head 'home' to the bedroom, where Monroe would force his way into Nick's 'house' and have his way with him on the bed.

It was corny, and more than a little stupid and embarrassing. Monroe's lines were wooden and Nick's were just as dumb and they found themselves snickering more than they probably should, but it took the edge off of the whole thing for Monroe. And as Nick walked up the stairs, he made sure to wiggle his butt more than necessary to spur his boyfriend on; and as far as the whole scenario went, Monroe thought he did a pretty satisfactory job forcing Nick up against a wall and trying to kiss him as Nick struggled and growled at him to 'fuck off' underneath him when every instinct in him urged him to do just that. He did let Nick go though, just long enough for Nick to scramble for the door to his 'house' before Monroe picked him up, clear off the ground, only to slam him down onto his back on the bed.

A moment of horror passed through Monroe at what he'd just done until he looked down into Nick's eyes and saw them absolutely black with lust, his breath short with excitement and perhaps the biggest erection he'd ever seen Nick sport, begging to break through his jeans.

"I don't know what sort of porn you watch, Nick, but… it's sort of weird…"

"Don't ruin it, Monroe, just hurry up and get to the part where you fuck me."

"Okay, how about," Monroe lowered his voice, " 'You can try to run, but… I'm going to fuck you until… you come…?' "

Nick laughed. "Good enough." His voiced also changed into a slightly deeper, commanding pitch, " 'I'd like to see you try. You think I'd let anyone fuck me? You're going to have to force me if you want me so bad.' "

" 'Well, lucky for you, I'm a rapist and that's what rapists do. …They rape people.' "

Nick slapped a hand over his eyes in disbelief. "Monroe, I think I just came a little. Congrats."

"Shut up."

Monroe started to unbutton his shirt when he paused, "You want to do this with our clothes on?"

Nick sat up on his elbow. "Whatever you can get off of me, I guess. Here, I'll take off my outer shirt so you don't have to worry about popping any of the buttons off," he said as he tugged off the deep blue, button-up shirt. He tossed it into the corner, just barely missing the laundry basket. Monroe rolled his eyes as he contemplated going over and actually tossing it into the basket, but he could already hear Nick's teasing in his head so he let it be. Anyway, he would force Nick to pick it up when they were done, his way of passive-aggressively getting revenge for the whole awkwardness of the situation. Monroe discarded his own outer shirt so he was just down to his undershirt.

"Okay, ready to fight me off like your 'virginity' depends on it?" Monroe cracked.

Nick grinned. "Bring it on, big guy."

And bring it on they did, both of them. Though Nick didn't try to get on top at all, he wasn't about to lay back and let Monroe win; oh no, he was all tooth and nail suddenly. Somehow Monroe managed to get both of Nick's wrists forced down to the bed above his head with one hand while he shoved the other one down the front of Nick's jeans. And boy did Nick appreciate the gesture. Nick whimpered and cried out several times, "Stop, you pervert!" which prompted Monroe to stop each time out of instinct until Nick would whisper an encouraging little 'apricot' with a smile tucked far back on his lips.

They paused their game as they prepared for the actual act of penetration, completely down to nothing but skin now with Nick kissing Monroe gently several times and nibbling at his ears as a thank-you for Monroe's willingness to play along. If this was the sort of affection the blutbad would receive for doing these kinds of perverted things for Nick, well, he could get used to it, he decided with a fond smile.

As Monroe pressed and curled himself around and into Nick, the smaller man gasped, " 'Oh, god, you monster. Oh - oh -' "

Monroe paused mid-thrust as he chuckled into the nape of Nick's neck. Nick turned his head as he tried to look over his shoulder at his lover. "Too much?" he asked.

"No, it's just… it's weird to the point of being sort of funny."

"Okay," Nick breathed out of laugh, feeling a little too full to let out a full belly one. "You can keep going."

"Okay," Monroe said as he started to pump into Nick once more. Nick was quiet, save the heavy breathing, for a few moments as he sifted through his mind for some good lines.

" 'Oh - Oh - Oh, god, it hurts. You're killing me! Please stop, I'm gonna to die!' " Nick half-croaked, half-wailed beneath him. " 'Oww! Oh god! Ah… I'm gonna die…' "

"Ookaay, I'm gonna have to call a 'pineapple' on that one," Monroe grumbled.

"Huh?"

"I am seriously deflating like an old balloon back here. I'm okay with everything else we did or were doing, but that's just too much for me. I'm sorry, Nick."

Nick's back went still under Monroe's chest. After a moment of thought, Nick said calmly:

"Hey, pull out, for real this time."

Monroe felt his stomach clench in anxiety; he hoped Nick wasn't pissed at him for wanting to stop. He did as Nick asked and sat back on his heels and watched as Nick grabbed a pillow, stretched out on his back and adjusted it under his hips.

"Here, let's do it for real," Nick said with a smile, his arms outstretched and beckoning for his man. "No more role-playing or scenarios, just you and me."

"For real?" Monroe asked, embarrassed at the tone of hopefulness pervading his voice. Nick didn't seem to notice or mind.

"Yeah, it was the beginning part that was important anyway. This part doesn't have be pretend. Honestly, I like it better this way - this part with the real you."

Monroe's heart melted a little as he slid his arms under Nick's back to pull him deep into his chest, finally able to kiss Nick for real, loving every moment even more than he ever had in the past. They kissed and tugged and stroked each other's skin and lips and face and body for a long time before Nick was clutching at Monroe's ass, encouraging the other man to press into him once more. And Monroe assented, as he always would, to Nick's wishes. He was just glad he could have his real Nick for this moment, no games. And from the look in Nick's eyes, he had a feeling Nick was thinking the same thing.

After they were sated and happy, they snuggled against each other for a long time, Nick slumped into Monroe's side, Monroe curled protectively around Nick's slightly smaller frame. After a long moment of silence passed between them, Nick confessed:

"The whole thing was kind of weird… I shouldn't have asked you do any of that in the first place."

It was the Grimm's way of apologizing for his actions, something Monroe had come to understand and slowly accept over time.

"Nah, it's okay," Monroe murmured softly into his lover's hair. "The reality that I could hurt you or any partner always freaks me out. I didn't want to get so into it that when you were _actually_ telling me to stop, I wouldn't be able, or willing to. I don't want to be that guy who only thinks about getting off and forgets about taking care of his partner's needs too."

"You're not a monster, Monroe. You're a great guy and you're a great boyfriend, _really_," he emphasized in case Monroe didn't believe him. "And you didn't hurt me tonight. Not even once. You've never hurt me the whole time we've been together, not even the first time."

"Is that… boring for you though?" Monroe asked anxiously. "Do you want me to be more rough with you from now on?"

"Well, I like how we do it normally, but I do want to experiment more," Nick confessed slowly, hesitant to hurt Monroe's feelings, "I want to try different positions, stuff like that. And I _do _like when you're sweet and affectionate, but when you threw me down on the bed earlier… that was really hot."

Monroe raised his eyebrows at Nick's choice of words. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Is there any way you could give me some sort of sign as to which way you want me to be so I know?"

Nick wrinkled his nose as he thought about it. Slowly a smile crept across his mouth before he wrapped an arm around Monroe's neck and whispered in his ear:

"How about: 'I'd love some apricots, please?'"

END

* * *

"What the hell's with you and apricots?" Monroe wondered aloud as he pulled back to stare at Nick's face.

"I like them, okay?" the Grimm snapped back, sullen and embarrassed.

"They are _not_ a sexy fruit."

"Depends on who you ask." Monroe raised a brow. "Shut up."

"Yes, darling," Monroe grumbled as he nestled his nose into his lover's neck, a smile creeping across his lips. "Anything you say."

* * *

A/N: Why did I write this? Lol. Kink fics exist and have their merit, there is no denying that ; ) I decided to write this as a sort of humorous response to some of them by looking at kinks from a different perspective : ) And if it failed to be sexy, I did my job, lol.

As for my own kinks, I honestly prefer (probably out of some old-fashioned, archaic archetype) with Monroe as the top; but at the same time, I don't particularly care for aggressive tops. I personally feel like Monroe is a gentle soul - not to say that Monroe doesn't have his moments where he probably wishes he could just beat Nick for being such a thoughtless asshole at times - but I can't really see him intentionally hurting Nick, especially during sex (if they were lovers). To me, Monroe is a submissive-top. Eager to please his lover, willing to bend over backwards for his or her comfort. Nick on the other hand seems like a dominant-bottom type. I can see him happy and willing to bottom for Monroe, but wanting to call all the shots as he usually does in their normal day-to-day relationship. So I suppose this is my own little kink then, sneaking in under the guise of another ; )

Some parts worked better than others; I feel like Nick was out of character at times. I really hoped to capture the sweetness Nick can possess when he's with Juliette with Monroe. Hopefully he didn't come across as too much of a dork (not that Nick isn't). If it sounded anything like the characters, I accomplished something. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it despite this fact!


End file.
